castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Warehouse
The Warehouse is a building added in the update version 1.2.52. Its purpose is to store Items and exchange them for Resources or to use them. You can also buy these Items with Merits , a new currency that could be earned in the Hero Expeditions, in Team Dungeons an in Lost Realm . When clicking on the building you can either click on "Warehouse" which has three tabs for storing and selling items, or you can click "Trade Merits". *This building unlocks at Town Hall Level 3 *Warehouse is a building that cannot be upgraded. *Warehouse slot total can be Increased. *You can find Warehouse in "Shop" in section "Resource Buildings" to build it and start exchanging merits. Icons Clicking the Warehouse shows you 3 important Icons. These Icons serve as tabs upon entering to warehouse to trade items. These Icons are Info, Enter and Trade Merits. Here are the details of the 3 Icon tabs: * Info - Shows the details of the Warehouse and what you can trade inside. * Enter - is the gateway to go inside the warehouse or the commodity house where you can see options of items to trade with merits and items to get. * Trade Merits - is the lists of available items which you can trade merits for. Warehouse All In this tab you can see all of the objects of yours that can be sold in exchange for Honor Badges , Gold and Shards . This can be for example green EXP Books. One green EXP Book 24px exchanges for 25 HB . You have the option to sell them or use them up by clicking "proceed". This will bring you to the Tactics Academy in the Heroes Altar. The starting number of available storage slots is 20. For 50 gems, you can Increase the total by 5 slots and this is repeatable until 35 slots (50 gems to Increase to 25, 50 gems to Increase to 30 slots, etc). The next 5 slot purchase Is for 100 gems, repeatable until 65. The next 5 slot purchase Is for 150 gems, repeatable until ?? The extra storage space is usefule for all of the crests that can be acquired through the Lost World area. Upgrading Warehouse Costs Consumable This tab shows all the objects that can be used and can also be sold. Gift Pack Gift Pack section contains Items with uncertain content such as Hero Card and Mesa Chests. You can find here all the Mesa Chest rewards you have obtained from Team Dungeons. Crests Crests received from the Lost Realm or traded for merits goes to the warehouse. Each type, slot and level of crest takes one slot in the warehouse. A complete set of crests of a given type and level will take four slots. Each slot can hold at most 99 crests. There exist 17 different crest sets, each set has 4 slots and 5 different levels, so if you had only one of every possible crest/slot/level combination they would take up 340 spaces in your warehouse. Trade Merits Here you can exchange your Merits that are earned in the feature Hero Expedition and Team Dungeons for items displayed. Everyday there will be 12 random reward items that refresh daily at 21:00 server time. You can also re-roll them for 100 Gems (second and other re-rolls are for 300 Gems each). But you can only re-roll 10 times, then you have to wait until the Warehouse refreshes. Reward Items may appear in duplicates and each reward item can only be bought once. When buying a reward, it will have the "Sold Out" sign on it and can't be bought anymore until the Warehouse refreshes. Items Here are the lists of Items which can be exchanged using Merits . *Click the Photo (Reward Name pictures) and you will be redirected on the Items page where complete details are stated. Crests 80px|right Some crests lvl 1 and lvl 2 can be bought from warehouse. Trade Fame Fame as part of the Lost Battlefield rewards program can be spent here. Items that can be bought includes, Lv 6 Talent Rune for 300 fame (3000 to have enough to level up a talent) Lv 7 Talent Rune for 600 fame, Lv 8 Talent Rune for 1200 fame , and last but maybe the best thing for new users is Lv 5 Talent Chest which costs 5000 fame . Evolution Rune which is mainly used on evolving heroes costs 1000 fame. *Lv 5 Talent Chest randomly grants you one of the many talents available starting at level 5. Warehouse Tips and Suggestions Here are some tips and suggestion about warehouse. * If your space (slot) reached a max point, the request will automatically shows asking to add up slots which is equals to 5 spaces (slots) and costs amount of gems . * Since the recent update, the usage of slot has been maxed as Crest and other Items were added, note that you will still receive the items coming from different game modes like storm mesa's Mesa Chest and Lost Realm's items yet it will shown on the warehouse an amount of quantity over the limit amount of space. Example: Total space on warehouse is 50, once the space are all used up and a player received 2 chests from mesa the count will be 52/50 which means there is 2 extra spaces needed to be freed. All Items will continuously be received given that it has to be duplicate items but space will be limited and cannot be opened. Items will not be able to opened unless the space were freed or added. * Some situations like in Lost Realms; If the items has no duplicates on the warehouse the request will popped out requesting to add more space on the warehouse to provide slot for the new Items. If the item has duplicates in the warehouse, it will just be added up without notification of additional slots since it is the same items. If the Items has duplicate items on the warehouse, players will not be able to continue opening some chests in Lost Realm due to lack of space (slot). Category:Resource Buildings Category:Rewards